degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Marisol Lewis
Marisol Lewis is a senior (grade 12) at Degrassi Community School and the current captain of the Power Squad with a penchant for dating jocks. She is also Degrassi's student council VP. Balancing school and extracurriculars with a job at Little Miss Steaks, Marisol has simple tastes: fun times, good music and hot guys. Sometimes she tends to put those guys above all else—such as friendships and her own opinions. She proves to be quite vain and rude towards anyone she claimes to have superiority over. She is best friends with Katie Matlin and is friends with Drew Torres, Owen Milligan and Jake Martin. She and Katie are enemies with Imogen Moreno and Fiona Coyne. She is portrayed by Shanice Banton. Character History Season 10 In 99 Problems (1), she is seen with the Power Squad for their lunch meeting and then later looking at the list of girls who made the team. Later in the episode, Riley brings Marisol as a date to the barbeque, but gets her name wrong. Riley calls her Marilyn, which causes her to storm off. Marisol ends up developing a liking towards K.C., which causes her to flirt with him and text him, making Jenna angry and jealous. In 99 Problems (2), Jenna suspects K.C. is cheating with Marisol when his phone keeps ringing after Marisol borrows his notes, but she learns K.C. has been receiving calls from his mother. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Drew asks Marisol out, only to find she is very boring and copies his interests when they go to The Dot. While on their date, Drew realizes he still likes Alli. Marisol asks Drew to dance at the Hoedown Throwdown, but she sees him staring at Alli and walks away angrily. In [[Love Lockdown (1)|'Love Lockdown (1)']], Marisol and Anya meet Chantay in order to discuss how to get the Power Squad back at Degrassi. Marisol then walks off to meet up with her new boyfriend. She is mentioned in''' When Love Takes Over when Adam and Eli are discussing potential actresses for the lead role in the upcoming play. Season 11 In [[LoveGame|'''LoveGame]], Marisol greets her best friend, Katie Matlin, as the new semester begins. In What's My Age Again?, 'Marisol awaits Anya and Dr. Chris as they're debating whether they should get fried ice cream or not. Later on, K.C. eyes her putting up a sign for a new dishwasher. K.C. consults her about it, and she asks him if he even minds giving up his nights to scrub disgusting plates. She then gets him an application form, in which he applies. In 'Cry Me A River (1), 'she is seen with Katie at the Degrassi Daily booth, but leaves shortly before Clare walks over. She is later seen with Katie at The Dot. Clare walks up to them to apologize to Katie, but Katie leaves for soccer practice. Clare asks Marisol to talk to her, but Marisol says that Katie avoids drama and that Clare ''is drama. In [[Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)|'''Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)]], Marisol is at work with K.C. and listens to him talk about Jenna, saying she is upset that he's working too much. She suggests that she can help out by playing a game where they guess if the customer's relationships will work out. After work, Marisol suggests he stay after but he's reluctant. She reveals, everyday after work, they have a "clean-up party" and he joins in. Marisol comes over to Dave and K.C. at lunch and tells him that she had fun. {C In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Marisol tells K.C. that it's Hawaiian night and that he's going to get "leied", not realizing the sexual undertones of what she said. She soon corrects herself. At work, she notices that K.C. isn't having fun being a dishwasher, so she manages to get him a job as a busboy by talking to Juan, the manager. Marisol tells him that her music player broke and that they can't have a "clean up party". K.C. thanks her for getting him the promotion and gives her a hug. The next day at school, K.C. approaches Marisol and gives her a new music player so they can have future parties at work. Marisol then kisses him on the cheek. {C In Paper Planes (2), she is seen with Katie in the hallway talking about the guy who was stealing girls underwear and she jokingly suggests that the person is a flasher. {C In Should've Said No (1), she is seen with K.C. at her locker, flirting, while Alli and Dave are talking. She is later seen in gym with K.C. when Drew walks in. She then begins to ramble on about how Drew got beat up until K.C. sends her away. She is then seen at the dodgeball tournament with K.C. and Drew walks up to them and apologizes. After the tournament, Marisol goes to The Dot and catches Alli and Dave there. She thinks that they are on a date. And even after they deny they are out together on a date,she says that she'll keep it a secret. {C In Should've Said No (2), 'Marisol is seen at Degrassi Movie Night as K.C.'s date. It is inferred by K.C. when having a conversation with Dave that they've hooked up. She smirks and claps with the croud when Sadie dumps Dave. In 'U Don't Know (1), 'Marisol is a model for the fashion show fundraiser. After the fashion show, Adam goes over to her and asks about Katie. Marisol says that she thinks that he's "interesting". She also adds that with his current physical situation, there isn't a very good chance that she likes him back. {C In 'Lose Yourself (1), 'Marisol comes over to K.C. at school, holding Tyson. He tells her that Jenna is coming back to school, so they have to tone it down. Marisol tells him that they always have work and walks away when Jenna comes over to inform him that she's coming back to school. {C In 'Lose Yourself (2), 'Marisol is seen getting into her car with K.C. while Jenna watches from school. It is confirmed by K.C. that something happened between Marisol and himself. {C In 'Extraordinary Machine (1), Jenna mentions Marisol when K.C. says he'll take more shifts at Little Miss Steaks. {C In Don't Panic (1), Marisol is seen helping Katie with campaign posters. Drew says hi. Marisol thinks he is flirting. Katie asks her if she is not over with her crush on Drew. Marisol say she was never over it. Marisol is seen watching Katie and Drew talk. She puts two and two together and figures out they are dating. She goes up to Katie like nothing happened and says she knows what Katie and Drew were talking about. Marisol enters the presidential race against Katie and Mo. Marisol is campaigning for people to vote for her when Katie tries to patch things up with her. Marisol says she must dump Drew. Marisol is seen delivering her speech. Marisol's speech is short and confident but Katie struggles with hers. Marisol butts in to Katie's speech and says she'll step on people to get what she wants. Katie says Marisol is a hypocrite and a homewrecker. Katie tries to patch things up with her but Marisol still says she must dump Drew. {C In Don't Panic (2), Marisol comes up to Katie and Katie says to tell everyone that she doesn't have an eating disorder. Marisol tells the other girls to give her a moment. They have conversation about Katie's bulimia. Katie mentions Drew is a good kisser and walks off. Marisol walks in to the bathroom and hears Katie crying. She asks what's wrong. Katie is seemingly angry at Marisol and says that Marisol is dead to her. In the presidential debate in the cafeteria, when asked what her number one priority Marisol replies "more dances". When asked "If you make $500 off a fundraiser how do you spend the money?" Marisol replies "I throw a party". When Katie is about to come clean about the her bulimia, Marisol saves her and says she made the rumors up. When Katie is elected as president she makes Marisol vice president. Marisol asks how they will celebrate Drew says he and Katie already have plans. Katie asks if Marisol can join in. Drew says the more the merrier. Drew says he will not be around when Marisol is. Marisol says Drew is a gentleman. {C In Take a Bow (1) Marisol tells Katie that Drew wants have sex with her and is happy that Katie is finally going to lose her virginity. {C In Take a Bow (2) Marisol tells Katie they will rule the school next year. She was brainstorming themes for their next dance. When Katie seems unattentive Marisol calls her name. Katie asks if she looks like she is ready lose her virginty. Marisol asks what happened to stalling with S.T.I. checks. Katie says Drew's face lit up like a kid with a cookie. Marisol asks if she wants to share that cookie. Drew walk in and asks if there is cookies. Drew says he's clean and tells Marisol to feel free to tweet it. Marisol gives him an annoyed look. Katie invites Marisol over so she doesn't have to have sex with Drew. They are about to start watching the movie when she walks in because she says she "forgot her keys". Drew seems annoyed at this and asks Marisol to leave in the middle of the movie. In Nowhere to Run, Marisol is seen at The Dot after Alli and Dave break up. Jake suggests that they all go camping at his cabin, in which she agrees. She jumps on Jake and gives him a hug saying "This is so cool!". Marisol is seen throughout the episode scared, because Jake told her an old myth about the previous owners of his cabin that sends all the people at the party in a fright. Later, while waiting for Katie and Drew to return to the cabin, Marisol finds a bag of weed. After finding the bag, Katie and Drew play a prank on her, frightening her even more. To calm herself down, she goes out into a shed with Katie to smoke the weed. They soon realize they had been locked in the cabin. Katie suggests they dig themselves out of the cabin, finding wedding rings of the couple Jake told them about. Katie saws down the door and Marisol kicks it down after, sending them screaming into the cabin. Later the next day, she leaves the cabin with Alli and Katie in her car, as she drives off and says "The bus is leaving this hell hole! Let's go!" In Underneath It All, on the first day back, she is driving Katie and her little sister Maya to school but first sees Clare and Jake kissing and is disgusted by it. Later when she's in class Fiona sits with her, then makes a negative comment about Imogen. and Katie later joins her and introduces herself to Fiona. Later they are shown walking down the halls discussing Fiona's party and who to invite and Fiona suggests Imogen which Katie and Marisol disagree about. At Fiona's party she is seen with Drew, Katie and Owen. Then when Imogen comes out she suggests if they could play charades which Marisol teases her about. And Fiona suggests truth or dare and when Fiona is dared to chug tequila, Imogen blurts out that Fiona is an alcoholic and Marisol calls Imogen a liar. Then Fiona denies it and suggests they pull a prank. They are later seen at Degrassi wrapping things in foil and when Imogen decides she wants to roam the halls of Degrassi, Marisol decides to follow her but returns without her an says that she went off skipping and that janitors are coming and the seniors leave. Marisol reveales to Katie and Fiona that she locked Imogen in the threater room as a prank. As Fiona wants to tell Mr. Simspson the truth, Marisol and Katie agree to tell as well. However, while Fiona is telling Mr. Simpson tells what they did that night, Katie and Marisol lie and say that Fiona helped Imogen with the prank and that they 20 seniors and Mar's parents to claim where they were that night. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), when Katie is stressing over getting on the National Soccer Team and her presidency, Marisol offers to take care of the presidency for her especially when she's looking at cards from students for ideas and she denies 2 of them, one being from Fiona, but they later steal her idea. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), when Marisol shows Katie a banner she made for the degrassi coffee house, Katie reminds her she spelled it wrong, then Fiona storms in and yells at them that they stole her idea, then Marisol decides to get catty with her, then when Katie jumps in, Fiona continues to yell at them. She is later seen with Drew and the Power Squad cheering Katie on as she goes to soccer practice. In Need You Now (1), Marisol auditions girls for an open spot on the Power Squad. When the girl she gave the spot to breaks her leg, she gives the spot to Tori Santamaria, although she doens't trust freshman. When Tori shows up late to practice, she kicks her off the squad, and gives her the position as mascot instead. Trivia *Marisol shares her last name with former Degrassi actress Andrea Lewis, who played former Spirit Squad member, Hazel. *She was in a love triangle with Katie and Drew. This was her second love triangle in one season, the first being her, K.C., and Jenna. *Marisol has not gotten over Drew, as revealed in Don't Panic (1). *Marisol and Katie have been best friends since kindergarten. *She was chosen by Katie to be the vice president for their senior year. *She shares a nickname with Jenna (Miss Flirty Flirt). *In Need You Now (1), she called Tori by an incorrect name, Terri; which coincidentally happens to be the name of a former Degrassi student. *Her Twitter. Quotes *"It's Marisol! Marisol is going to get herself some water." (first line to Riley; 99 Problems (1)) *"Are you sure you want to spend your nights scrubbing nacho cheese?" (to K.C.; What's My Age Again?) *"Katie goes out of her way to avoid drama, and you... are ''drama." (to Clare; Cry Me A River (1)) *Marisol: "Ever heard of taking a break?" Katie: "Ever heard of not being a slacker?" Marisol: "....Love ya babe!" (in Cry Me A River (1)) *"Everyone's getting lei'd!... The flower necklaces?" (to K.C.; Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2)) *(To K.C.): "There's my man of many talents!" *"What's the smallfry doing at school?" (to K.C. about Tyson; Lose Yourself (1)) *(To Katie): "I hope the stress of your situation doesn't make your problem worse." *(To Katie): "Why out of all the guys at Degrassi you go after the one ''I ''want?" *"She'll step on anyone to get what she wants." *(To Katie): "Katie-kins! It's a school election! Nobody cares about the issues!" *(To Katie): "Your boyfriend is such a gentleman." *(To Katie): "OH EM GEE, you're going to lose your virginity!!!!" *"There's no TV? UGH! This is HELL!" *(To Drew and Katie): "I didnt drive out here so you can ditch me to make out!" *(To Katie): "You think Drew and Bianca sexed." *(To Katie): "Feminine wiles, I'VE GOT THOSE!!" *(To Katie): "Uh, I think the second hand smoke is getting to your heaaaad." *"Bliiiiiiiing." *(To Katie): "What if they're the people from Jake's story? What if the jealous killer is the one who locked us in? What if he hurt our friends? WE'RE NEXT!!!" *(Katie): "I think he's gone." (Marisol): "That's what he wants us to think!" *(To Katie referring to her with a chainsaw): "Oh, are you gonna kill Bianca?" *"There's something in the woods!" *"I hate you, I thought you were the murderer." *(To Katie and Drew): "Screw you! Screw both of you!" *(to Bianca): "You think this is funny? You didn’t hear what Jake told us! There’s someone out there, a murderer, and he walks at night with a fire poker!" *Marisol: "Gross. Aren't they step-siblings? Shouldn't that be illegal?" Katie: "Don't know, don't care. I have a welcome back speech to deliver. And thanks to my sister, I'm late." Marisol: "Relax, Madam President, it's the first day." (in 'Underneath It All) *"Hellz yeah!" (to Fiona; Underneath It All) *"If you weren't rich, what would you be like?" (to Fiona) *"Maybe after that we can braid each other's hair." (Mockingly, to Imogen) *"Now you've got it." *"Can you imagine those arms wrapped around you, those lips kissing yours?" (to Katie) *"You two are drama." *"Proposed by Fiona Coyne.....denied!" '' Relationships *K.C. Guthrie (Affair) ** Start Up: Before 'Should've Said No (2) (1113) **Broke Up: Lose Yourself (2) (1117) ***Reason: Jenna found out about their relationship, and K.C. felt guilty. Category:Female Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Seniors Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Athlete Category:Season 12